gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freemode Challenges
Freemode Challenges are a series of challenges available in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Freemode Events Update. As implied, they are available to play in Freemode lobbies with at 5 players. As with Freemode Events, they occur every 12 minutes (6 in-game hours). Description Freemode Challenges, like Freemode Events, alert the player in advance before the challenge begins. On screen instructions will indicate what the player has to do, where the player has to be, and gives them 3 minutes to prepare for each challenge. All valid players Valid players are: *Players who are not actively in a Freemode Mission, such as Organization Work or Vehicle Cargo missions. *Players who did not join after the Freemode Challenge began. *Players who are not in personal Properties, such as Apartments, Garages, Yachts, Offices and Warehouses - players can still join a challenge if they leave the property while the mission is still available. *Players who are not in Passive Mode - players can still join a challenge if they disable Passive Mode while the mission is still available. are placed onto a leaderboard once the Challenge begins. Those who are valid will be alerted once the mission begins and a top-3 leaderboard appears at the bottom right of HUD, for 1st, 2nd and 3rd positions. The lobby player list becomes purple, headed the Freemode Challenge title, the points system, and a points value beside each player (default to 0). Those who are not actively participating the event will be colored default blue and will lack a point beside their name. Any requirements or limitations will be pointed out during the event - for example, during challenges involving killing, citizens of Los Santos and Blaine County are not registered as valid kills. Most challenges last 5 minutes and in the last 30 seconds of any challenge the player has gained a point in, the timer will turn red and the Freemode Events Countdown theme will sound. List of Challenges *Challenges involving flying great distance will spawn Mallards and Besras around the map. *Challenges involving parachuting will spawn Mammatus' and Mavericks around the map. *Challenges involving motorcycles will spawn PCJ 600s and Sanchezs around the map. *All challenges involving aircraft last 10 minutes. If the player dies while gaining a score, they will respawn nearby a random vehicle spawned specially for the mission. This does not apply to the "Longest Wheelie" and "Longest Stoppie" challenges. These vehicles are still usable after the mission, and the player will not be locked out of the vehicle, however they will enter a "Self Destruct" mode, giving the player 30 seconds to exit and move away from the vehicle before it explodes. During this time, the player is still able to enter and drive/fly the vehicle until it explodes. A bleeping sound from the vehicle will become increasingly faster towards the detonation. Removed Freemode Challenges As of the GTA Online: After Hours, the following Freemode Challenges are no longer triggered: * Melee Kills Challenge * Drive-by Kills Challenge Tips ;"Reverse the Longest Distance" Challenge *Instead of using a high end super car, the best choice is either a slow truck or hatchback, because the slow speed may cover less distance, but they will be easier to control. However, this may put you at a disadvantage to others who are able to do it with supercars. *Using any electric vehicle, particularly the Voltic is also a good choice, as its reversing speed is almost the same as its forward top speed, albeit the driver is capable of controlling it at high speed. *Get ready on a long road, preferably an empty stretch of highway, or a long boulevard, with minimal corners or intersections. ;"Vehicles Stolen" Challenge *Be ready and out of your vehicle the second before the Challenge starts; be ready on a busy street or intersection, and avoid highways in case of death. Using "Distract Cops", shoot at an intersection, blocking traffic, to make NPCs leave their cars, moments before the event, so the player has a higher chance of getting a good head start, avoiding having to wait for NPCs to be pulled out of vehicles, which can waste time. ;"Near Misses" Challenge *Driving down the middle of the left side of the freeway can help accumulate near misses faster; however, doing so makes it much easier to crash. Using a motorcycle can reduce the risk of crashes; the Oppressor Mk II also works well, since you can easily fly up to avoid vehicles. ;"No Crashes" Challenge *Using the runways of Los Santos International Airport, Sandy Shores Airfield or, if owning a hangar there, Fort Zancudo makes avoiding obstacles much easier. It also makes it safer to use a faster vehicle to increase distance quicker. ;"Longest Stoppie" and "Longest Wheelie" Challenges *The PCJ 600 and Sanchez motorcycles provided during this challenge do not provide enough speed to successfully complete a long stoppie. Owning and utilizing a faster sports bike, such as the Bati 801 or Carbon RS can be particularly useful for this challenge. The tarmac of Los Santos International Airport also provides a large amount of space to complete a stoppie. These tips can also apply to the Longest Wheelie Challenge, though bikes such as the Cliffhanger and the Ruffian are viable choices since they can pull off wheelies with extreme ease. ;"Low Flying" and "Inverted Flying" Challenges *Instead of using what normally would be expected - a fast jet - using a slow plane, such as a crop duster, and flying above highways or flat land such as the beach is better for the inexperienced pilots, though using a fast jet is a better choice for the experienced pilots, and increases the rate at which the distance is covered. **Circling large areas of flat land, such as the Grand Senora Desert or Los Santos International Airport, allows the player to gain a continuous score. This can also be applied to the Inverted Flying Challenge. *Using a helicopter for low flying can also be a safe option for inexperienced pilots, although the amount of distance gained will increase much slower. Soundtrack Unlike Freemode Events, Freemode Challenges do not have any special nor ambient soundtracks. As mentioned, the Freemode Events 30-second countdown theme (remix of "RG10") will play at the end of any Freemode Challenge if the player engaged in it (gained a point/score). Gallery OpenParachuteLowest-GTAOnline-Prepare-FreemodeEvents.png|'Open Parachute Lowest Challenge' prepare screen. OpenParachuteLowest-GTAOnline-FreemodeEvents.png|'Open Parachute Lowest Challenge'. FreemodeEvent-FallingDistanceChallenge-GTAOnline.png|'Falling the Longest Distance Challenge'. GTAOnline-FreemodeChallenge-HighestTopSpeed.png|'Highest Top Speed Challenge'. GTAOnline-FreemodeChallenge-Highest_Top_Speed_Win.png|'Highest Top Speed Challenge' winner screen. FreemodeChallenges-GTAO-LongestJump.png|'Longest Distance Jumped Challenge' winner sceen. FreemodeChallenge-GTAO-ReverseLongest.png|'Reverse Longest Distance Challenge' winner screen. FreemodeChallenge-GTAO-CarsStolen.png|'Vehicles Stolen Challenge' winner screen. FreemodeChallenges-GTAO-LongestFreefallChallenge.png|'Longest Freefall Challenge'. Video Trivia *In the game files, Freemode Challenges are numbered 0 to 23, indicating an initial number of 24 events, despite there only being 19 in-game. It is likely 5 were cut. As these numbers are simply skipped, it is unknown what the missing challenges were. External Links *Freemode Challenges and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire *Game Tips on Rockstar Newswire See Also *Organization Challenges - Similarly structured challenges available for VIPs, Associates, Bodyguards and CEOs of the same organisation, added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. References Navigation }} Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Game Modes Category:Challenges Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online